Botanical classification/cultivar designation: Gypsophila hybrida cultivar Esmasia.
The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Gypsophila plant, botanically known as Gypsophila hybrida, grown commercially as a cut flower, and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Esmasiaxe2x80x99.
The new Gypsophila is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in El Quinche, Pichincha, Ecuador. The objective of the program is to create new freely flowering Gypsophila cultivars with many petals per flower and straight stems.
The new Gypsophila originated from a cross-pollination made in January, 2000, in a controlled environment in El Quinche, Pichincha, Ecuador, of a proprietary Gypsophila selection identified as Line 33, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unknown Gypsophila selection, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Gypsophila was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination grown in a controlled environment in El Quinche, Pichincha, Ecuador.
Asexual reproduction of the new Gypsophila by cuttings taken at El Quinche, Pichincha, Ecuador since July, 2000, has shown that the unique features of this new Gypsophila are stable are reproduced true to type in successive generations.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Esmasiaxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Esmasiaxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Erect and strong flowering stems.
2. Freely flowering habit.
3. White-colored flowers arranged in symmetrical compound cymes with many petals per flower.
4. Good post-production longevity.
5. Resistant to Botrytis and Alternaria.
Plants of the new Gypsophila can be compared to plants of the female parent selection, Line 33. In side-by-side comparisons conducted in El Quinche, Pichincha, Ecuador, plants of the new Gypsophila differed from plants of the female parent selection in the following characteristics:
1. Flowering stems of plants of the new Gypsophila were stronger than flowering stems of plants of the female parent selection.
2. Plants of the new Gypsophila had larger flowers with more petals per flower than plants of the female parent selection.
3. Plants of the new Gypsophila flowered more uniformly than plants of the female parent selection.
Plants of the new Gypsophila can also be compared to plants of the cultivar Dangypflash, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,422. In side-by-side comparisons conducted in El Quinche, Pichincha, Ecuador, plants of the new Gypsophila differed from plants of the cultivar Dangypflash in the following characteristics:
1. Flowering stems of plants of the new Gypsophila were more erect than flowering stems of plants of the cultivar Dangypflash.
2. Plants of the new Gypsophila had shorter leaves than plants of the cultivar Dangypflash.
3. Plants of the new Gypsophila had smaller flowers with more petals per flower than plants of the cultivar Dangypflash.
4. Plants of the new Gypsophila were more freely flowering than plants of the cultivar Dangypflash.
The cultivar Esmasia has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environments such as temperature and light intensity, without, however, any variance in genotype.
The accompanying colored photographs illustrate the overall appearance of the new Gypsophila, showing the colors as true as it is reasonably possible to obtain in colored reproductions of this type. Colors in the photographs may differ slightly from the color values cited in the detailed botanical description which accurately describe the colors of the new Gypsophila.
The larger photograph comprises a side perspective view of a typical flowering stem of xe2x80x98Esmasiaxe2x80x99 with developing flowers.
The inserted photograph is a close-up view of a typical inflorescence of xe2x80x98Esmasiaxe2x80x99.